Advertising is used in attempts to generate additional revenue for a business. Advertising can even improve goodwill with new and existing consumers for certain advertised goods and services. However, advertising costs can increase for a variety of reasons. For example, advertising communications can become expensive when providing ads using a high cost network, such as a cellular wireless data network. When the cost of transmitting advertising or content becomes greater than the revenue generated from advertising, a company may decide to reduce or abandon an advertising program.
Consequently, in many cases, advertising costs are passed to the consumer as a tax or service fee. Take for example, an advertising model used to provide advertisements to end-users over a high cost communication network. Coupled with the service cost to deliver content (e.g., a metered data service that charges by the amount of delivered data, a service plan that charges a periodic fee for data delivery, etc.) that is also passed to the consumer, the advertising model may result in lost customers and revenue. Moreover, charging additional fees for information delivery services can present a significant barrier to entry for potential users. A reluctance to purchase separate data delivery plans can operate to limit the potential reach of advertising to a user, thereby limiting the amount of revenue that may be reasonably forecast, while also limiting the audience which reduces the appeal to advertisers.